marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 341
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Time Bubble, according to , is designated in the future of Earth-8810. In this story Reed states that the Time Bubble exists between the years 2005 and 2020. Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 this should be considered a topical reference. As the Sliding Timescale moves forward, then the dates that the Time Bubble exists should change and should be generalized in the context of this story. The Time Bubble exists 15 years in the future relative to this story The year of publication was 1990 - 2005 = 15 years. This story was published in 1990, thus 15 years from that perspective is the year 2005. 1990 falls under "Year Eight" of Marvel time. Per the rules of the Sliding Timescale, new comics are considered to have been published 2016 are part of "Year Fourteen". New comics are also considered as happening "today". That said, in the year 2016 this story took place in 2010 per the Sliding Timescale. Based on that calculation the Time Bubble would exist 15 years from 2010 in the year 2025. When Marvel time rolls over into "Year Fifteen" in 2018, this story would have taken place in 2011 and the Time Bubble will in turn exist in the year 2026. * The woman in the blue skin is "Kang-Nebula" who was last seen in where she and Dr. Druid got caught in the Time Bubble. She is not who she seems to be...: ** In when she joined the Council of Cross-Time Kangs she claimed to be the space pirate known as Nebula. ** In reality she is actually Kang's lover Ravonna who was put in a death like coma in . She was later revived by the Grandmaster, as seen in , after Kang gave up the power to save her life to instead try to destroy the Avengers (as seen in ). When the Grandmaster revealed the truth, Ravonna decided to get revenge against her lover, developing the Nebula cover to infiltrate the Cross-Time Kangs and get her revenge. * Reed recalls the Fantastic Four's first encounter with Galactus and how they used the Ultimate Nullifier to send him away. This occurred in - . * Nebula's first failed attempt to pierce the Time Bubble occurred in - . * Nebula is not killed here as it appears, as she appears again in when she and Dr. Druid escape from the Time Bubble. * From their departures here, Iron Man and Thor end up back on Earth-616 and are seen again in and respectively. * The Fantastic Four have not arrived to their native reality of Earth-616, as revealed in they are actually in a reality where the Cold War is still on during the Modern Age. Per , this universe has been designated Earth-9061. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}